


The cure for Headaches

by MrsNecromancer



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Headaches, M/M, Shameless Smut, canon typically banter, i think, im not sorry, its the game grumps theyve probably have this conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNecromancer/pseuds/MrsNecromancer
Summary: Dan has a headache





	The cure for Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. Im only slightly ashamed but mostly happy cause i've had this sitting in my drafts for like 4 days.

"Hey Dan can I ask you a question?" Arin said into the room furiously mashing buttons on the control. Dan chuckled.

 

"Yeah man lay it on me!" He replied shuffling on the couch. Arin yelled in frustration as his character once again died on screen. Dan laughed heartily pushing Arin on the shoulder in good fun. Arin shot him an amused glance.

 

"Yeah man my question. You ever masturbate to get rid of a headache?" Arin inquires making his character jump over a gap nearly falling to his death. Dan laughs and leans against Arin. He makes an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat.

 

"Mh, I dunno man. I dont think ive ever thought to have a sweet J.O. sesh when my head hurts. Have you?" Dan asks glancing up at Arin. Arin grins at him.

 

"Yeah man. I uh.. Damn it! I had a headache a few weeks ago. Like killer headache dude. I took some meds but after about 30 minutes it got worse. So i said fuck it and started jerkin’ it dude! Daniel i kid you not, ten minutes after an awesome orgasm my headache completely disappeared." Arin died once again on screen and turns to his partner who had his eyes wide in disbelief.

 

"No way dude." He admonished sitting up.

 

"Yeah man!" Arin replied excitedly bouncing on the couch like a kid.

 

"No way! That's awesome man! I wish i would've know that. I had a headache a few days ago. That's awesome dude. I’ll have to try it." Dan grins leaning back on the couch a thoughtful expression on his face. Arin hums in agreement.

 

"Totally. Well next time on Game Grumps Dan totally uses jerking off to cure a headache! Bye everybody!"

 

"Bye!" Dan giggles reaching forward to write down the time they ended. Arin sighed turning off the game and video capture. Once Dan was finished he leaned back and fell into Arins side.

 

"Ariiiiin I’m tired." Dan pouted looking up at arin with a sad face. Arin mimicked him and ruffled his hair.

"Well why don’t you take a little nap? I can be your pillow. Not ready to head home yet anyway." Arin mutters relaxing into the couch. Dan smiles and shuffles closer to get more comfortable.

 

"Can do baby bear, wake me in like 20 minutes?" Dan asks pulling the blankets higher around himself. He feels Arin chuckle beside him.

 

"Yeah man sleep well."

 

\-----

 

About 2 weeks later Arin and Dan are back in the grump space doing another recording session. Dan is curled into a tight ball on the couch while Arin plays some throw away title they pulled off of the shelf. They banter back and force for a few hours before Dan starts moaning and groaning about his head hurting. Arin shoots him a glance and continues on with the game.

 

“Dude remember how I said jerkin it could cure a headache? Just jerk off dude.” Arin said aloud mashing the buttons on the controller. Dan squeaked in surprise.

 

“No dude! I cant jerk it right here! Even though the lovelies would love me too but i know for a fact Matt and Ryan would kill me haha.” Dan laughed digging deeper into his blanket nest. Arin shrugs.

 

“Oh well man sucks to be you. We still have like 2 more hours of recording left. I hope your headache doesn't get any worse.” Arin shoots Dan a grin and Dan shakes his head in annoyance.

 

“Your such a dick man.” he says huffing. Arin laughs.

 

They continue to play the game for about 2 more episodes before Arin decides they need a break. Arin gets up to go the bathroom and Dan stretches out on the couch. He head is still mildly throbbing but he can tell it'll get much worse if he doesn't do something about it. He contemplates getting up to get medicine that he knows is in the kitchen but Arins suggestion came to mind. ‘He won't be back for at least 20 minutes…’ he mutters to himself letting his hand wander down to his crotch. A small gasp leaves his lips as he touches his growing erection. ‘Fuck’ he mutters nice and low gripping himself harder. He moves his hand into the waistline of the sweats he had decided on wearing that day after all of his jeans had been dirty. He gently takes his cock into his hand pumps it a few times trying to find a comfortable rhythm. He pulls himself out of his sweats and finds a nice pace and quickly strokes himself bringing his orgasm closer and closer. He can feel it building. It was almost there's just a few more pumps and-

 

“Hey dude so i was wondering-” Dan shoots straight up as Arin enters the room his face immediately growing red. Arin stands in the doorway the door already closing behind him. He raises an eyebrow. “Am i interrupting something?” he asks coyly. Dan coughs trying to shove himself back into his pants.

 

“Um yeah no i mean sorry shit dude i didn't know you'd be back im sorry-” its then that he notices Arin has locked the door and is standing in front of him by the couch.

 

“It seems to me you were in the middle of something.” he says his eyes dark with… something. Dan swallows embarrassed.

“Dude i'm sorry i can go somewhere else you want.” Dan watches Arin drop to his knees and his arms wrap around his waist. Dans cock is almost covered by the blanket but not fully just the base is visible. Arin gives me a sultry grin.

 

“Nah dude i don't mind. Care if i help you?” Arin asks tugging at the blanket. Dan feels his face heat up even more.

 

“Um..” he isn't quite sure what to say but he lets Arin pull the blanket away anyway. Arins eyes darken with what Dan can only describe as lust.

 

“You're fuckin huge dude. I forgot how huge you are.” Arin mutters taking Dan's cock and giving it a few pumps. Dan shivers and moans.

 

“A-Arin you don't have too, but god if i don't want you too.” Dan gazes at Arin on his knees and can't but think he's beautiful like that. 

 

“Dude i really wanna suck you off can i?” Arin asks already being Dans dick to his lips. Dan nods then almost shouts as Arin goes all the way down on his dick. Down the the balls, fucking deepthroating him. Dan helplessly moans grabbing at Arins hair. That earns him a moan in reply.

 

“Holy shit dude! I didn't know you could do that!” Dan exclaims pulling Arins head to the side to his mouth around his cock. Arin moans then pulls off with an obscene pop.

 

“Suzy has dildos.” he says simply before going back down on Dan. Dan moans again at the imagery. He gently pulls on Arins hair. He can feel himself getting closer. Not once had he thought about the pounding in his head. Arin quickly brought him back to the edge that he had been at with his mouth.

 

“Im close babygirl. If you don't want me cumming down that pretty little throat of yours you better pull off.” Dan moans tugging on Arins hair. That only served to make Arin go down deeper on Dan moan around the cock in his mouth. Dan realizes belatedly that he's about to come and pushes Arin head down all the way shooting his come down Arins throat. It then he hears Arin grunt and feels a soft splatter on his leg. Arin must have been jerking himself off. Dan takes in a huge breath of air and lets Arin up who coughs but laughs.

 

“How's your head feeling?” he asks his voice rough from the abuse. Dan thinks and realizes his headache is gone and laughs out loud leaning down to kiss Arin on the mouth.

 

“Completely cured.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted an excuse to write porn. pls dont sue me. like comment and subscribe lmao.


End file.
